Behind Closed Doors Part 1
by Persephone
Summary: This is a Ubuu/Bra, Trunks/Pan, and Goten/Marron. Sorry it took so long to get the second part out.
1. Behind Closed Doors Part 1

Disclamer: If I owned them would I be writing this?  
  
Author's notes: * * = person's thoughts.   
  
This is my first DBZ fanfic so please be gentle.   
  
Also I want to thank Maki Tatsu for all her help.   
  
Behind Closed Doors Part 1  
By: Persephone   
  
  
It was a wonderful summer day at the Vegeta-Briefs household. At least that is what Bra thought as she made her way through the Capsule Corp. buildings to her mother's lab. As she turned a corner the lab came into view and she quickened her steps, for she was eager to know the answer to her question. When she got to the lab, she knocked softly on the door.   
  
"Come in!" Bulma's voice sounded through the metal door. Bra punched in the door code and the heavy door slid open.   
  
"Hi 'Kaasan," Bra said as she walked into the room.   
  
"Hello Bra-chan. What do you need?" Bulma asked not taking her eyes off the computer screen.   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would let me have Pan and Marron stay the night, tonight. Bulma turned around to face her daughter with a thoughtful expression on her face.   
  
"I don't care," Bulma said nonchalantly, "as long as your father says yes." Bra walked over to her 'Kaasan and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Thanks 'Kaasan!" Bra said excitedly. She then exited the room in search of her father. No doubt he was in the gravity room either training or beating on her brother.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She made it to the gravity room in record time. She really wanted Pan and Marron to sleep over at her house tonight. It had been a while since they had a girl's night all to themselves and since she would be leaving in a couple days to shoot a movie she couldn't think of a better time to have them over. Bra went up to the gravity room and rapped lightly on the door. She waited a few minutes. No answer. So she knocked loudly this time and she heard a loud sound that was definitely her brother's cry of pain, which was followed by the room powering down and her father opening the door. When he saw that it was his daughter who had interrupted His and Trunks' "training", he let her in and dismissed the thought of yelling at her for disturbing them.   
  
"What do you need, princess?" Vegeta said in his normal voice with a hint of curiosity.   
  
"Well, you know how I have to leave in two days to shoot that movie, right?" She asked almost shyly.   
  
"Yes." Vegeta said, silently wondering where she was going with this.   
  
"Good. So before I go I wanted Pan and Marron to come stay the night so we can talk before I leave. And since Marron has a date with Goten, and Pan has to clean her room, and I have to pack tomorrow and Ubuu is taking me somewhere the day after that, we really don't have time to do the sleep-over-thing except tonight. And mom said they could stay tonight as long as you said it was okay. So…is it?" Bra said that in one quick breath. (surprising ain't it?)   
  
"Fine, you can have the daughter of baldy and the wind-up doll as well as Kakarott's low class granddaughter over." Vegeta replied with annoyance. Bra beamed at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank you soo much Daddy!" Bra exclaimed happily.   
  
"I take it he said yes." Bulma said in a knowing voice as she appeared in the doorway of the gravity room.   
  
"Yep, he did." Bra said happily. "So, I'm going to go call them." She answered heading toward the door.   
  
"Okay but when you're done lunch is ready." Bulma said as she moved out of the way to let Bra pass. Trunks who had been quietly listening to everything since he'd been able to righten his-self after his father's final blow, walked up to his mother.   
  
"Um…'Kaasan, I just remembered I was going to meet Goten and Ubuu for lunch so I'm going to go." Trunks said nervously, afraid one of his parents would catch his quickly thought-up lie. Surprisingly they didn't.   
  
"Well then you'd better go before Goten eats all the food!" His mother exclaimed sarcastically.   
  
"Bye," was all Trunks said before he darted out the door.   
  
Vegeta "humph"ed at his son's behavior for no prince should act like that. Bulma walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"You know," she said in a seductive voice, "I'm glad he left because now we can have the room all to our selves." Vegeta smirked the Saiyan smirk as he kicked the door shut. (And I'm going to leave those two alone for a while ~_*)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*So Bra-chan's going to have Pan and Marron stay the night. Well, this sounds like a party just waiting to be crashed. I just hope those two are as eager to spy on their girlfriends as much as me. * Trunks thought as he flew to where Goten and Ubuu were most-likely sparing with Goku.   
  
"Hey guys!" Trunks shouted as he descended to the clearing where they were taking a break. Goku and Goten raise their heads in acknowledgement as they continued to scarf-down the lunch that Chi Chi had packed them. Ubuu on the other hand greeted him with a polite "Hello."   
  
"Guess what." said Trunks.   
  
"What?" Goten asked with his mouth full.   
  
"Tonight Bra is going to have Marron and Pan over for the night so I thought that it would be fun for you guys to come and stay so we can spy on them." Trunks said with a mischievous smile on his face.   
  
"I wouldn't mind staying over at your place but I do mind spying on them. It just isn't right." Ubuu said with an uneasy look on his face.   
  
"Ubuu's right. You guys shouldn't be spying on them." Goku said in his father voice.   
  
"We won't 'Tousan. But can we stay at Trunks' house anyway?" asked Goten.   
  
"As long as it's alright with Bulma and Vegeta. Well, I'm going to go see if Chi Chi will make me a snack. I'll see you guys later." Goku said right before he left to satisfy his never-ending hunger.   
  
"So how are we going to spy on them?" Goten asked, directing the question to Trunks.   
  
"Hey! You just told you Dad that we weren't going to spy on them!" Ubuu exclaimed accusingly.   
  
"I know but I had my fingers crossed." Goten replied smugly.   
  
"I didn't think that far ahead yet." Trunks interrupted them. With that said both Trunks and Goten became deep in thought wondering how they were going to spy on their girls without being caught.  
  
"I know how we can spy on them without getting caught." Ubuu stated, startling the other two out of their thoughts.   
  
"I thought you didn't want to spy on them." Goten said in a mocking tone.   
  
" Well, it will give me an excuse to see Bra. Plus I love it when she is angry so if we get caught it won't bother me that much." He replied.   
  
"How can you like it when she's mad at you?" a curious Goten asked.   
  
"Because after she cools down and I apologize, we…..well…..we make-out." he stated slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Oh." Was all Goten was able to say because he too became slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Lets get back on the subject," Trunks said try to rid himself of the picture of his little sister making-out with Ubuu. Although he was Ubuu's friend the thought still unnerved him, "How do we do it without getting caught?"  
  
"Well, you know Bra's cat Maki?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks and Goten replied at the same time.  
  
"Bra told me that in her collar there is a small video camera in it that she made that sends the pictures directly to a program in her lap-top. We could use that. All we have to do is get her computer and make sure Maki stays with her the hole night." Ubuu stated mater-of-factly.   
  
"Easier said then done. Bra has the only room in the house that you have to have a password or code to do anything in there and she is the only one who knows them." said Trunks.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ubuu replied sheepishly.   
  
"Why don't we just hide in the tree by her balcony and spy from there?" asked Goten.   
  
"Yeah that's a good idea." replied Ubuu.   
  
"Ok. So tonight come over at around 5:30 come over and then the fun begins." said Trunks with that mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"I'll be there," said Goten.   
  
"Me too." replied Ubuu.   
  
"Good. See you guys later!" exclaimed Trunks right before he left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
"My parents said yes so you guys can come over around 5:30." said Bra, as she talked to Pan and Marron on 3-way.   
  
"Okay. I will defiantly be there." Pan said as she was packing her bag.   
  
"And I will also be there." replied Marron as she was looking through her closet for something to wear.   
  
"Great. So what movies do you want me to rent?" asked Bra.   
  
"How about "An American Werewolf in Paris"?" asked Pan.   
  
"Okay," replied Bra.  
  
"And can you get "Can't Hardly Wait"?" asked Marron.   
  
"Yep. And I'm going to get "Rome & Juliet" because we all need a good tear-jerker." Bra stated mater-of-factly.   
  
"Okay, well I've gotta go," said Marron.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Pan.   
  
"Ok well I'll see you two tonight at 5:30," said Bra.   
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," replied Pan.   
  
"Bye," said Bra.  
  
click   
  
  
So what did you think? You like? You Hate? Please tell me so I know if I suck.   



	2. Behind Closed Doors Part 2

  
Disclamer: They ain't mine.  
  
Author's notes: **= person's thoughts.   
  
Imouto-chan means little sister  
  
Behind Closed Doors Part 2  
By: Persephone  
  
After Trunks came back from his meeting with Goten and Ubuu he ate the lunch his mother had prepared for him. He then went to his room, avoiding his sister, who was making sure that the servent-robots did a good job of cleaning the house, because he knew she was able to sense when something was up and he didn't want to give away tonight's surprises. That was at 1:00 it was now 5:00 and he still needed to ask his parents if his friends could stay the night, but he hasn't seen them since he left to talk to Goten and Ubuu.   
  
*Okay, I need to ask 'Kaasan and 'Tousan about tonight but it's like they disappeared off the face of the planet. I bet Bra knows where they are. But what if she figures out what's up? Quit worrying Trunks. She'll probably be too busy to notice anyhow. Just stay calm and she won't figure it out. *   
  
"Imouto-chan?" Trunks asked as he walked into the living room in search of his sister.   
  
"In here!" Bra shouted from the kitchen.   
  
"Do you know where Mom and Dad are?" Trunks asked as he entered the kitchen. Bra turned to face him, after she finished stocking the refrigerator with coke, with a knowing smile on her lips.   
  
"They've been in the gravity room since I left. So I figure it's only a mater of time until they wear each other out." Bra said as though that their parents "doing it" in the gravity room happened every day. (Let's face it peoples it probably did happen every day.)   
  
"Why what do you need?" she asked curious.   
  
"Well, since you get to have your friends over I wanted to see if my friends could stay over," Trunks said in a voice that he hoped was normal.   
  
"You mean Ubuu and Goten?"   
  
"Yeah. I went to ask them if they wanted come over. That's why I wasn't in here to eat lunch with you," replied her niichan.   
  
"Cool. I can't wait to see Ubuu! And I'll bet Pan and Marron will be just as happy to see Goten and you!" Bra exclaimed happily.   
  
"Hold on Sis. Mom and Dad still haven't agreed to them staying yet, and I don't know which one will say yes for sure."   
  
"Trunks you are so dense. Mom will say yes and then she'll make Dad say yes. Duh! Sometimes you act like you haven't lived with them for-"   
  
"Meow." Came the sound at Bra's feet. They both suddenly became aware of the black cat rubbing against her ankles.   
  
"Oh, Maki! I totally forgot to feed you lunch." Bra said as she picked up her cat.   
  
"I'm sorry. Here I'll get it for you." Bra then got the milk out of the refrigerator and poured it in her dish. Maki went to her dish and tasted it, she then turned her head toward Bra and "meowed" her thanks.   
  
"You're welcome sweetie," replied Bra.   
  
"You have a weird cat. She probably gets it from you," commented Trunks.   
  
"Bite me, dickless. Anyway your just jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Of what?" he asked angrily.   
  
"You're jealous that I have a pet and you don't," she replied confidently.   
  
"You're right. I am jealous. I'm jealous because I asked for a dog and got a little sister instead. Although you do act like an animal sometimes so I guess I got both," he stated smugly.   
  
"A dog huh? Well at least I'm not a purple-haired skunk!"  
  
"Skunk?! Why you little blue-haired, wannabe-"  
  
"A blue-haired wannabe what?" interrupted the newly arrived Vegeta who was accompanied by a slightly disheveled Bulma.   
  
"Nothing," Trunks replied sheepishly.   
  
"Hmph" was Vegeta's reply.   
  
"Anyway, Mom I was wondering if I could have Ubuu and Goten over tonight since Bra gets to have her friends over." Trunks asked. After a moments hesitation she answered.   
  
"Because Bra asked first I'm gonna leave it up to her." Replied Bulma. Trunks turned to look at his sister with a pleading look on his face.   
  
* If I say no I won't get to see Ubuu but I'll get Trunks mad. Is Trunks' anger worth it? No, no it's not I'll just have to get back at Trunks another way. *  
  
"I guess they can stay." Bra said as she turned to her 'nii-chan with a "You owe me" look.   
  
Ring!   
  
"Hello," Bulma said as she answered the phone.   
  
"This is she… Oh! I completely forgot! Yes, of course we'll be there. All right see you soon! Bye."   
  
click   
  
"Looks like you two will have the house to your selves tonight. Your Father and I have a party to attend and we are already late," Bulma stated.   
  
"What party Woman? I wasn't informed of a party." Vegeta questioned rudely.   
  
"The one that Elaine is throwing for Marie's anniversary. I told you about it last week. Anyway we are staying the night at the hotel, and that means you are going to be here alone with your friends so be good. Vegeta we have to hurry up and get ready." Bulma said hurriedly.   
  
"But I don't want to go," Vegeta whined as Bulma forced him in to their bedroom to get ready.   
  
Ding!   
  
"That'll be Pan and Marron," Trunks informed his sister.   
  
"Yep, I'll get the door." Replied Bra. When she opened the door she got a big surprise. Instead of it being Pan and Marron it was Ubuu and Goten.   
  
"Ubuu!" she exclaimed as she jumped into her boyfriends arms, "I missed you so much!"   
  
"Hey beautiful!" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent, "I missed you too!" They pulled away slightly and kissed passionately. After hearing his sisters shout, Trunks went to inspect and found Bra and Ubuu engaged in what looked like a very interesting game of tonsil-hockey and a very uncomfortable looking Goten.   
  
"Hey! Save it you two! You're making Goten uncomfortable," scolded Trunks. The two lovers pulled away and both blushed a deep crimson.   
  
"Sorry niichan, sorry Goten," apologized an embarrassed Bra.   
  
"Yeah, sorry," replied a mortified Ubuu.   
  
"Trunks-chan!"   
  
"Goten-chan!" shouted Pan and Marron as they pounced on their respective boyfriends.   
  
"I missed you too Pan," Trunks laughed while Pan was placing mini kisses all over his face.   
  
"Marron-chan…I can't…breathe!" Goten wheezed between the hot kisses Marron was placing on his lips.   
  
"THAT will be enough!" Vegeta shouted as he and Bulma entered the door area where the teens were greeting each other. Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron quickly separated and moved to separate side of the room.   
  
"Since it is obvious from this display that you can not control your hormones, here are the rules for this little…sleepover: No drinking, No drugs, No kissing, No hugging, No sex, No making love, and absolutely No fun. Does everyone understand?" Vegeta asked after his Parental tirade. All the Z teens nodded their heads.   
  
"Good now that that is taken care of, we will be back around 10:00 tomorrow night, so be good don't get the house dirty, the number of the hotel is on the refrigerator in case you need to call us, and please no fighting," stated Bulma.   
  
"Don't worry Mom we'll be good," assured Bra.  
  
"Yeah everything is under control," agreed Trunks.   
  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow night. Love you two, Bye!" Bulma exclaimed as she and Vegeta got in the limo and left for the air port.   
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Goten asked.   
  
"We are not doing anything, Pan, Marron, and I are going to watch videos and do make-overs," replied Bra. "Come on you two let's get started," Bra said as she walked toward the stairs, but not before she kissed Ubuu one more time. Pan and Marron followed but not before they kissed their significant other.   
  
"So what do we do now, Trunks?" Ubuu asked after the girls disappeared up the stairs.   
  
"Yeah, are we gonna spy on them now?" Goten asked.   
  
"No! Not now we'll wait until it gets dark to spy on them, but right now we'll let them do their girly things while we spar," Trunks explained.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this part out but my computer hates me.   
I'll try to get the next part out before the end of summer but no promises.  
  
If you really want the next part soon, I'll need a lot of reviews, K?  
  
Also thanx to my Mom Vegeta's speech is really the one she gives to me and my sister all the time. And Special Thanx to my sister, Maki Tatsu, for all her help.  
Thanx  
- Persephone   
  



End file.
